Escolha Profunda
by Ayla Pupo
Summary: Deitado em sua cama, Rumplestiltskin pega-se absorto em pensamentos e depara-se com uma terrível indagação: teria ele feito a escolha certa ao levar Bela ao seu castelo ?


Disclaimer: os personagens aqui não me pertencem ! Todos os direitos estão reservados ao criadores !

**ESCOLHA PROFUNDA**

Foi com um barulho que Rumplestiltskin despertou de seus devaneios. O som viera do lado de fora, para além das portas grossas de madeira de seu aposento, e parecia ter acontecido realmente bem próximo. Demorou um pouco a reagir devidamente... Estava com a mente ainda nebulosa e lenta graças aos muitos minutos – ou horas ? – em que ele passara trancafiado nos confins de seus pensamentos, absorto, inerte, e indiferente ao mundo ao seu redor. Indiferença essa que durara até aquele instante, interrompida pelo indesejado barulho. Sacudiu o rosto, ergueu-se da grande cama onde estivera sentado e caminhou em passos rápidos até a porta. Com agilidade e força, abriu-a, e deparou-se com uma Bela bastante agitada, recolhendo os cacos de um lindo vaso, agora espatifado no chão.

O feiticeiro encarou curioso as feições da jovem. Bela parecia trazer traços de preocupação em seu rosto, porém emanava, estranhamente, uma deliberada tranquilidade. Falava bastante, pedindo desculpas por ter sido tão boba e desajeitada; recolhia os pedaços do vaso no chão com certa pressa e agilidade, como se pudesse esconder o que o Senhor já vira, mas fazia-o com um leve sorriso nos lábios, não de quem zomba ou que acha graça, mas sim de quem não carrega temor algum no peito. Bela procurava não olhar em seus olhos, porém Rumple pôde perceber, muito intrigado, que não havia a submissão ou a humildade em seu jeito contido que seriam característicos de um empregado temeroso e obediente. De fato, a garota parecia não encarar-lhe a face por sentir, ele pôde notar, certa vergonha... mas não a vergonha que assola aqueles que sentem desprezo pela própria essência, mas sim aquela que assemelha-se a um recato puro de quem receia decepcionar alguém que deseja impressionar. Rumplestiltskin fixou-se a olhar para Bela, analisando cada movimento, cada expressão, cada ponta de sorriso cheio de pudor que desabrochava de sua boca vermelha. Foi então que compreendeu, enfim: embora Bela servisse no castelo, ainda ele fosse seu Senhor e ela lhe obedecesse às ordens sem resistência, era bastante evidente que a linda jovem nunca receava por um castigo, uma represália ou uma tormenta. E isso dava-se por dois motivos: o primeiro era que Bela, simplesmente, parecia sentir-se segura perto dele, e o segundo era que, conforme ele pôde notar com o passar dos dias, Bela entregava-se ao trabalho e à servidão com o corpo, mas nunca com a alma.

Já com todos os cacos da trabalhada porcelana colocados em um pedaço de seu vestido azul, Bela levantou-se e, em movimentos muitos velozes e pouco cordeais – devido ao embaraço em que se encontrava –, ensaiou uma reverência sem olhar para o homem à sua frente, pediu licença e virou-se para o lado oposto do corredor por onde viera. Rumplestiltskin permaneceu estático por alguns minutos, muito sério, enquanto observava a linda garota afastar-se apressada. Não se importava com o vaso quebrado; ele tinha dinheiro para comprar dúzias daqueles, além de possuir a habilidade de repará-lo em apenas um segundo. Bela, claramente, sabia disso. E talvez fosse por tal motivo que ela não demonstrara nenhum receio, nenhuma linha de temor em sua expressão, nenhum gesto trêmulo e inseguro ao ter cometido aquele erro, ao ter destruído aquela peça tão bonita. Pois ela reconhecia a inexistência de ameaça pela falha, ela sabia que poderia, eventualmente, quebrar qualquer coisa naquele castelo sem que houvesse severas consequências, e, dessa forma, pouco a pouco, tornava-se cada vez mais leve, segura, e cheia de energia. Não era bem essa a ideia inicial que o feiticeiro tivera em mente... Não que desejasse encher de terrores a vida da garota, porém, nesse momento, temia que, talvez, ela começasse a se sentir em liberdade exagerada e, porventura, viesse a se tornar inconveniente. Já não havia muito o que pudesse fazer, entretanto. Ele admitia, pesaroso, que toda essa tranquilidade que emanava de Bela era oriunda de uma falha cometida por ele mesmo, quando ele lhe dissera, em seu primeiro dia no castelo, que "era apenas uma xícara". Recordou-se por alguns segundos da carregada preocupação que ela trazia no rosto ao ter derrubado e lascado a porcelana do delicado objeto, porém ele demonstrara não se importar com tal problema e, desde então, o feiticeiro sentia que, dia após dia, Bela ficava mais solta.

A linda garota já virava o final do corredor, descendo as escadas e afastando-se cada vez mais dos aposentos do feiticeiro, quando Rumple desfez a postura rígida e soltou um longo suspiro. Só haviam se passado dois meses desde a chegada da princesa, mas, às vezes, pegava-se pensando se havia feito a escolha certa ao trazer a linda Bela ao seu castelo. Entrou novamente em seu quarto e fechou a pesada porta atrás de si, deitando-se em sua enorme cama de lençóis vermelhos. Era fato que precisava de companhia... se pegou pensando. Havia já alguns anos desde que perdera seu precioso filho, e muito mais anos que perdera a esposa, e sentia saudades de ambos, embora soubesse que havia duas grandes diferenças entre eles: Baelfire certamente estava vivo, enquanto que sua mulher já se encontrava morta, e sentia falta de seu filho por amá-lo verdadeiramente, enquanto que já não sentia resquício algum do que outrora sentira pela esposa. De fato, analisando agora, percebia que sentia saudades dela não por conta de qualquer tipo de amor que possuíra no passado, mas sim pelo imenso prazer de estar acompanhado de uma mulher...

Lembrou-se do dia em que decidira buscar companhia. Pensou que talvez precisasse de um aprendiz, e procurou por rapazes vigorosos, cheios de ambição e Inteligência. Porém sua busca trouxe-lhe apenas frustração; os candidatos que encontrava sempre possuíam unicamente duas qualidades dentre as três que exigira, e logo percebeu também que, caso viesse a achar esse rapaz ideal, certamente ele mesmo correria grande perigo, pois, sendo esse garoto forte, esperto e ganancioso, não tardaria para que encontrasse o desejo e a capacidade de roubar a adaga de Rumplestiltskin e dominá-lo completamente, sendo o Lorde do Senhor das Trevas. Era, simplesmente, arriscado demais ensinar seus poderes e transferir suas habilidades para outra pessoa. Seria o aprendiz voltando-se contra seu próprio mestre, e, portanto, Rumplestiltskin jamais poderia possuir um.

Sua segunda opção foi encontrar uma criança. Talvez necessitasse dedicar algum tempo e atenção a um bebê, a quem viria a amar e educar sem o receio de que este se mostrasse traiçoeiro como um aprendiz faria. O feiticeiro deveria criar um filho para que, assim, pudesse preencher o enorme vazio que sentira em seu coração murcho com a partida de Baelfire. O plano não concretizou-se, todavia. Rumple não demorou a reconhecer dois grandes empecilhos para esse objetivo: o primeiro, e mais importante, é que ele sabia, muito claramente, que jamais viria a amar tal criança da maneira como amara e ainda amava seu filho. Ninguém seria capaz de substituir o lugar de Baelfire e, por tal motivo, Rumple estava plenamente ciente de que não poderia ceder o amor adequado para se criar esse bebê. O segundo motivo era, no fundo, bastante triste, e trazia uma melancolia pungente e avassaladora ao pesar de Rumplestiltskin: essa criança, talvez, viesse a ser ainda menos capaz de amá-lo do que ele seria de amá-la; isso se daria pelo simples e vergonhoso fato de que até mesmo seu adora Bae não o suportava mais como era, e temia, por vezes, a companhia do próprio pai. Se seu verdadeiro filho, que o amava intensamente, não o desejava como companhia, porque um filho substituto o faria ? Logo, portanto, adotar uma criança seria algo impossível de se realizar.

Houve, em seguida, uma terceira ideia. Ideia essa que não durou mais que meros minutos em sua mente e logo foi descartada. O feiticeiro pensou que, porventura, poderia encontrar companhia através de alguém para lhe servir, em total escravidão e dependência. A essa pessoa não importaria amá-lo, e ela certamente não teria a menor capacidade de voltar-se contra o próprio Senhor. Porém, Rumplestilskin não conseguia deixar de lado o repúdio pela solução que encontrara... Um empregado que não tivesse forças para se rebelar seria, indubitavelmente, alguém completamente desinteressante, sem qualidades, sem nenhum lampejo de fugaz sabedoria e, com efeito, alguém que não atingia o objetivo de trazer uma companhia agradável ao feiticeiro. Escravos não seriam bem-vindos em seu castelo, e estava decidido.

Foi então que, um dia, enquanto fiava ininterruptamente novelos e mais novelos de ouro, Rumple sentiu um lampejo de inspiração perpassar por sua mente distraída, e concluiu que, sem dúvidas, não haveria companhia mais ideal a ele que a de uma mulher. E ele não pensou em tal criatura com os desejos de um homem comum, que facilmente se fascina pela carne, e muito menos com o intuito de um homem tolo, que busca pelo Amor Verdadeiro e procura incansavelmente aquela que irá lhe preencher o vazio do coração. Não... Rumplestiltskin necessitava da companhia de uma mulher, pois esta seria frágil demais para rebelar-se contra ele, gentil demais para odiá-lo, e, como toda mulher haveria de ser, interessante demais em seus pensamentos, manias e jeitos para deixa-lo entediado. Era exatamente esse o objeto de sua busca e, momentaneamente eufórico pela descoberta, Rumplestiltskin levantou-se rapidamente de sua roca de fiar, caminhando sem rumo pelo castelo. Pensava onde procuraria primeiro... Divagava como ela seria, do que iria gostar, quais seriam suas tarefas naquela imensa moradia... E estacou, de repente. O sorriso sumiu de seus lábios e a pele esverdeada pareceu perder o brilho... Era, naquele momento, assolado por um questionamento que não o atingira de imediato e que punha agora abaixo todo aquele incrível plano: quem, em sua total e completa consciência, lhe faria companhia por vontade própria ? Foi com um grande suspiro que Rumple caminhou de volta ao seu assento e girou a roca de fiar. Não havia alma viva, em todas as terras de todos os reinos, que desejaria juntar-se a ele naquele castelo cheio de mistérios, porque, afinal de contas, ele não era ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio Senhor das Trevas, e era natural que todos o temessem. Era fato que o feiticeiro possuía o poder de levar tal pessoa à força, porém tal atitude cairia novamente no problema da terceira ideia que tivera: qualquer um que se submetesse dessa forma não seria interessante o bastante para lhe trazer prazer pela companhia e, portanto, era imprescindível que a mulher escolhida viesse por escolha própria.

Não foi preciso muito mais tempo para que Rumplestiltskin conseguisse burlar aquele pequeno problema que o desafiava. A solução que encontrara demonstrava-se muito engenhosa, embora de uma simplicidade inacreditável. O feiticeiro, de fato, não precisaria esforçar-se em absoluto para conseguir a mulher que tanta queria, pois o faria através do método que o permitia possuir tudo aquilo que desejava: um acordo. Já há muito tempo que ouvira falar sobre a beleza estonteante da filha do rei de um governo próximo – não que a boa aparência lhe importasse muito, porém não podia negar que seria bem-vinda; dizia-se também que essa jovem era bastante inteligente, sempre absorta em livros e preocupada com o bem-estar de sua família e de seu povo. E era sabido, igualmente, que, infelizmente, aquele reino sofria, no momento, vergonhosa derrota em uma guerra; não demorou, portanto, para que, num belo dia, Rumplestiltskin recebesse em seu castelo uma carta desse mesmo rei, com conteúdo bastante desesperado e desejoso de ajuda. Sua presença e sua magia eram requisitadas, e, vendo nisso a oportunidade que procurava, não pôde resistir a mais um trato.

Voltou para seu castelo naquela mesma noite sentindo-se vitorioso. O sorriso macabro no rosto, combinado com sua pele grossa, brilhante e verde, fazia com que a bela moça ao seu lado sentisse arrepios – ou talvez nem fosse tanto a aparência de Rumplestiltskin que a assombrasse, mas sim a incerteza do que seria feito dela naquele novo e misterioso lugar. O feiticeiro fez uma rápida apresentação do castelo à nova "hóspede", passando veloz pelos corredores, sem deter-se por mais do que alguns segundos em cada cômodo, mostrando-os com um simples aceno de mão, sem nunca adentrá-los. Foi com grande terror nos olhos que Bela estacou, de repente, quando chegaram às masmorras, e, abrindo uma maciça porta de ferro, Rumple a atirou para dentro de uma cela e deu-lhe as boas-vindas.

A primeira noite de Bela no castelo fora muito fria, solitária e chorosa. Não que a princesa tenha se derramado em lágrimas, porém seria impossível esconder o fato de que certa quantidade de água vertera de seus olhos muito azuis. E, enquanto dormia em cima de pedra dura e gélida, seu novo Senhor sentava-se confortavelmente em uma grande poltrona na sala de jantar, bebericando um vinho doce e brincando com os pensamentos. Rumplestiltskin estava, simplesmente, muito satisfeito. Tinha a consciência limpa, pois sabia não ter obrigado Bela a vir com ele à força; ele, muito pelo contrário, dera a ela a opção clara de recusar-se a se juntar ao feiticeiro, porém essa alternativa poderia acarretar a morte de toda a sua família e reino com a guerra. Pobre garota... tivera que deixar de lado sua própria liberdade em prol da sobrevivência dos entes queridos. Mas fizera por escolha. É sempre possível escolher a opção mais egoísta; se Bela ergueu o queixo e tomou a decisão mais altruísta, isso não cabia a ele. Decisão essa que, desde o começo, Rumplestiltskin planejara, mas nunca impusera.

Observando o fogo que queimava e crepitava na lareira próxima, pensou, também, ter sido preciso em sua busca: encontrara uma mulher que, certamente, seria capaz de preencher todos os pré-requisitos que estipulara como sendo essenciais à pessoa que lhe faria companhia, além de trazer consigo muitos outros atributos que eram, sem dúvidas, extremamente bem-vindos, como sua beleza – que, por vezes, embora o feiticeiro jamais admitisse, viria a hipnotiza-lo –, sua educação de berço e sua graça, já naturalmente presente no sexo feminino, porém extraordinariamente maior naquele espécime em particular.

As chamas da fogueira oscilavam de tempos em tempos, ainda que não houvesse sequer uma brisa a passar pelo aposento – talvez, as chamas tremessem por receio à presença do Lorde das Trevas, e não por influência do vento –, o que resultava em sombras trêmulas e fantasmagóricas a cobrir todas as paredes da enorme sala. E foi relembrando das chamas que, de súbito, Rumplestiltskin despertou de suas lembranças e olhou ao redor, percebendo estar deitado nos confortáveis lençóis e almofadas de seu leito.

Novamente, ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficara perdido entre pensamentos, mas sabia que deveria levantar-se e deixar de lado tantos devaneios. Sentou-se na cama, ainda sentindo-se um pouco absorto e lento devido à ausência mental, porém logo sacudiu o rosto, colocou-se rapidamente em pé, e, enquanto abria as portas do quarto e caminhava veloz pelo corredor, retomou a pergunta que fizera a si mesmo antes de cair em recordações: teria feito a escolha certa ao trazer Bela ao seu castelo ? Foi quando chegou à sala de jantar que viu, então, a linda princesa a arrumar animadamente o café da manhã do Senhor; Bela, vendo-o chegar, levantou o rosto e abriu-lhe um largo sorriso, cheio de sinceridade e simpatia. O feiticeiro retribuiu-lhe o sorriso timidamente, sutil, e, nesse momento, Rumplestiltskin encontrou, finalmente, a resposta à sua indagação e incerteza: sim, ele havia feito a escolha certa.


End file.
